Anonymous lover (Phan)
by Shadowx14x
Summary: Dan is a guy who has only one friend and is hated by his entire school for something he can't choose. However when he gets an anonymous message from a mystery guy named Phil, who has a lot in common with him and is lovely. He starts to develop feelings for him but knows he can never be with someone so far away. Although he doesn't know that he's closer to him than he thinks...


**Okay guys so this is my first Phan fic so please don't judge me too badly! I hope you enjoy it, and if you want more then please leave me comment and if I'm bored enough I'll add to it soon! - Meg ^-^ 3**

Dan walked hurriedly through the crowded corridors keeping his head low so that he stayed unnoticed; he just wanted to get out of this hell hole aka school. It wasn't like he was hiding from anyone. It was just that no one in his school liked him and he understood why. He had plain, dirt brown hair which was cut into an 'emo' fringe and wore black skinny jeans and band/gaming t-shirts, and long hoodies so the people in his school assumed he was an emo freak (which he wasn't well... he wasn't emo anyway…) so avoided him at all costs.

People never comforted him, which he was grateful for. However they didn't completely leave him alone, as most students would call out horrible names which he had learned over the years just to ignore and not let them affect him. Unlike when he first started where every name someone called him got to him physiologically and caused him to become isolated from the world.

Yet he wasn't completely alone. He had at least one loyal friend, Chris. Chris was bubbly and funny, overall a nice individual. Chris was a skinny guy with light brown hair and hazel eyes and was slightly smaller than Dan. He also didn't judge Dan because of his sexuality or appearance.

See he used to have friends which he'd had since Primary school, although when he thought he could trust them with one of his deepest secrets, thinking they'd be fine with it. They had instead just left him for more popular groups of people and spread his secret around to his whole year, which before long reached the entire school… that he was gay.

He had never been judged before, as his family were fine with it; once he had the courage to tell his parents. They just congratulated him and said that he should love whoever he wants; which was a huge relief to him. Nevertheless, this didn't help him what so ever, with the fact that nearly everybody hated him for it. And was made to think that being gay could actually be…wrong or like most people told him, unnatural. Maybe he was. _No, no stop it, don't listen to them!_ He thought. He wasn't going to let the crappy people at his school affect him.

He finally escaped the hell that was school and walked over to the gates where Chris was patiently waiting for him. He was turned around talking to another guy, most likely Pj. Chris was smitten with him but he would always deny it whenever it came to the topic. Dan thought it was adorable and would always tease him about it. And resulted in Chris' face resembling a tomato most when the topic of Pj was brought up.

He took the chance to sneak up on him, just to annoy him. So he swiftly crept up on him. Pj looked over Chris' shoulder and saw Dan sneaking up on him and gave him a confused look until Dan held his finger to his mouth in a sign to not say anything.

He quickly run up to Chris and jumped on his back, hanging off his neck and ruffled his hair. "Hey Chris!" he shouted in his ear. Chris jumped back and squealed slightly which made Pj and Dan giggle. He unhooked Dan's hands from his neck, and turned round, facing him with a pout and messy hair.

"Fuck you Dan!"

He said playfully hitting Dan on the arm. He then turned back to Pj. As he did, Pj got called over by someone so he said a quick goodbye to Chris and hugged him quickly then walked off to join his friend. Chris stood there mesmerised for a moment. Dan smiled at him.

"Awe look at your lil face Chris, maybe I'll have to get PJ to hug you more often!" he said teasingly.

"Shut up!" Chris said stretching the 'u'.

"What?! It's so cute how you react when he does something!" Dan protested.

"Daaaaaaan! Shush!" Chris whined.

"Okay, okay" Dan said defeatedly. "…but its true!"

Chris put his hand over Dan's mouth to hush him, he'd been embarrassed enough.

"Let's go, it looks like it's gonna rain." Chris pointed out.

"We better run then, I don't want my hair to go curly! But I can't really be bothered to do any exercise either. When it comes to desperate measures we'll leg it?" Dan asked.

Chris nodded "Agreed!"

The two boys walked until they were halfway to Dan's house which was where Chris lived so they said a quick goodbye. Just before Dan could feel droplets on his nose. _Shit, ugh I've gotta run_he thought.

"Good luck making it home!" Chris screamed out when he was under the safety of his porch; as Dan glared at him before starting to sprint home.

As soon as Dan got home he raced up to his bedroom and slumped onto his bed before deciding to get his laptop and go onto Tumblr. His blog wasn't all that exciting as all it consisted of was band and video game gifs like Muse and Pokémon and only had a few followers but when he had nothing better to do it was a nice escape.

He was reblogging a gif of Matt Bellamy when he noticed that he had a message. Nobody wanted to talk to him like…ever, so he was quite surprised. He then started to become anxious, _what if someone from school found his blog?! They would just torment him more without him being in school!_ Even though this could have been the case, he was decided to look at the message. It was from someone who remained anonymous. He was shocked to say the least at what he saw:

_Anonymous said:_

_Hi Dan (I got your name from your description btw I'm not stalking you…kinda) :D! I'm Phil and we seem to have quite a LOT in common from what you post on your blog and you look pretty cool from what I've saw! Wanna chat..? :) _

And that's where it started…

**Until next time my lovelies! *Throws cupcakes at you* come back next chapter for cookies!**


End file.
